Restart
by NeonProwl
Summary: Another reader insert. Your a 27 year old single mother, you moved to Virginia to keep you and your daughter safe from your abusive ex-boyfriend. You now work in a bookstore owned by a family friend. One day Dr. Spencer Reid comes in and your daughter just loves him and tries to make him her new daddy. Rated M for later chapters
1. He's a genius!

_Please read this: Your 27 years old. You move you and your five year old daughter to Virginia after being beaten in front of her by your ex-boyfriend one to many times. You work at a bookstore owned by a close family friend._

You're on the second floor of the bookstore, setting up a display for a new author. Your daughter was in the "Imagination Corner", playing with the "I spy" book. Every now and again you would check and see if she was okay. She was.

Your daughter enjoyed coming to work with you. She liked playing in the Imagination Corner. She was currently looking for a wrench but couldn't find it. The bell above the front door of the store jingled and she looked up to see a thin man walking in. He walked around the store and collected a small stack of books before going to the corner where the fiction books where. He looked down and saw your daughter circling things with her finger.

"If your looking for the duck, it's under the porch." He said. Your daughter looked up to the man and smiled. He smiled back and turned to the bookshelf. You looked down to see the man walking to the other end of the store and your daughter returning to the book.

Your daughter was smart; she waited till you looked back up. When you did she ran to the other end of the store after the man. When she reached him she eagerly tugged the back of his vest. He turned and looked down to see her. "Mommy says that smart people can find things fast. Are you smart? How smart are you? Are you smart enough to lift things with your mind?" The girl rambled on more, asking a new question before the man could even reply.

"(Daughter's name)!" Your daughter and the man heard you scream as you ran down the stairs. "I am so sorry sir, she's very excitable." You apologized and while pulling your daughter away from the man. "I'm (Your name)." You said being polite, putting your hand out. The man took your hand and shook it gently. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He said. He looked down to your daughter and kneeled down to her level and smiled.

"My IQ is 187." He said. The girl cocked her head to the side. "Is that good?" She asked. "Yes it is." He said. "I also have an eidetic memory or better known as a photographic memory, it just means that never forget." He continued to ramble on and on, keeping your daughters interest.

"Um, I know this is an odd request seeing how I just met you but, can you keep an eye on her for a few minuets?" You asked. You had to finish the display and knew your daughter would just try talking to him again. He looked up at you, licking his dry lips. "Uh, sure." He said. Your daughter then took his hand as she led him to the Imagination Corner.

After a few minuets you're finished the display. You peeked over the railing and saw your daughter sitting on the floor while Spencer sat on the couch. Two other people walked into the store, your shift was over now. You took your bag and coat as you walked down the stairs only to be stopped half way by one of the workers. "Who is that?" She asked you, her voice purring with interest. "He's a customer that (Daughter) likes talking to." You say as you continue your way down.

You reach Spencer and your daughter. "Thank you so much." You say. You looked down and saw the small stack of books sitting next to Spencer. "I can ring these up for you." You say picking up the books. He and your daughter followed you to the cash register. "Thank you again." You say while ringed up the books and placed them in a plastic bag. "86.49" You say, he was unmoved by the price. He paid for the books and was ready to walk out, only to have something hold his leg.

"Mommy can Spencer get lunch with us?" Your daughter asked. "Um, honey I think Mr. Reid is busy." You say. "Please!" She asked, giving you puppy dog eyes. You chuckled lightly. "Um, well would you like to get lunch with us?" You say nervously. He licked his lips and looked up in thought. "Uh, I don't have anything else to do today so, okay." He said.

~At a restaurant

You, your daughter and Spencer went to fast food restaurant, it had an indoor playground, and so your daughter ditched you to play. "I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable." You say to Spencer while putting the tray of food on the table. "It's no problem at all." He said, looking up from his book. "So, where's her father?" He asked.

He noticed you stiffen slightly and pull your hands close together. "He's uh, not here." You said simply. He would have pressed the issue but was interrupted by your daughter running over to you both and grabbing his arm. "Look!" She said holding a small a quarter. You smiled and made her sit down. You all ate, your daughter still talking Spencer's ear off. Thirty minuets later you all finished eating and walked out the restaurant.

"I have to get back to work." You say. "But, um," You looked away slightly embarrassed. "Would you ever consider coming back to the bookstore?" You say while using your hand to cover your embarrassed smile. "Yeah, yeah! You have to come back!" Your daughter said. Spencer patted her head. "Sure, I'll have to get some new books anyway." He said. You looked at him confused. "You just bought 86 dollars worth of books." You stated

He opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang. He checked his phone and saw he had an assignment. "I have to go. And as for the books I can read over 20,000 words per minuet and usually have long flights for work." He said while handing the book he was reading to your daughter. "Here, I finished it." He kneeled down to your daughter and whispered something in her ear. Your daughter smiled and closed her eyes.

He then turned and walked away. After he was out of sight something donned on you. "I didn't get his number." You say giggling in disbelief. You looked down and saw your daughter counting silently. "What are you doing?"

"Spencer said to count to thirty and look behind my ear." She said, holding the book close to her chest. She then ran her finger behind her ear and found a flower hooked around it. "He told me he knew magic! And he does! Do you think he can levitate? Or cut a lady in half? Can he cut you in half?" Your daughter then began rambling on all the way back to the bookstore.

~On a plane!

Spencer was now on the plane to California for a case. While on the plane he was reading one of the books he bought. Though he noticed Derek looking at him. "What?" He asked, looking up from the book. "You've been smiling since you came in." Derek pointed out.

"And I know what kind of smile it is. So what's her name?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face. Spencer cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Um, well if your implying I met a romantic interest, I didn't, I just met a very nice mother and daughter." Spencer said.

"Really? So, what do you think of them?" Derek asked. At this point everyone was listening in, Spencer didn't notice. "Well her daughter (daughter's name) is very talkative and likes to listen to me talk." He said. "That's a first." Rossi said causing a few chuckles.

"Hmm, as for the mother (name), she is very nice, I didn't really get to talk to her much, her daughter was very interested in my IQ and constantly wanted my attention, she probably has a father complex. Because I asked (name) where her dad was and she said he wasn't around so most likely he didn't want anything to do with them so-" He was then stopped when Hotchner cleared his throat.

"All he asked was what you thought of them." Hotchner said while sipping his coffee. Spencer just shrugged and returned to his book.

~TBC


	2. He's back!

**I know this is probably last minuet but I decided to give the daughter a name to make writing this easier. Her name is Jenny. Also this chapter was totally not worth the wait, I admit that. I'm sorry, I'll try and do better next chapter XP.**

It had been a week since Spencer Reid walked into the store. Everyday after school your daughter would wait by the bookstore door and wait. "Honey please go to the Imagination Corner. If he comes he comes." You say while putting some books in alphabetical order. Your daughter looks at you with a scowl. "But mommy, if I go in the corner then when he comes he'll think we weren't waiting." She said. You rolled your eyes and thought, _"The sooner I'm done with this the sooner I can close up."_ The bell suddenly rang and your daughter looked and gasped in happiness at the person she saw. "Spencer you came!" She yelled as she threw herself on his leg, causing him to almost fall back.

"Oh hello Jenny, how are you?" He asked. He looked up to see you leaning on the railing of the second floor, smiling down at him and your daughter. He quickly looked away, a small smile on his face. Your daughter led him to the corner of store and began talking.

You walked down to the first floor and towards your daughter and Spencer. "It's pretty slow today, more so than usual." You say getting both of there attention. "I got permission to close early, so if you want any books you better get them fast." You then turned on a heel and walked to the stairs and leaned on the railing to see what he would do. An amused smile found it's way on your face as you watched Spencer practically run around the store, scanning covers, names and prices. You couldn't stop staring at his mouth, his mouth looked as if it was moving fast forward as he quickly read the plot of each book.

After ten minuets he already had four thick hard covers, and two paper back his arms. He walked to the counter and looked up at you. You both looked at each other, smirks now plastered on both your faces. He began to ring the bell on the counter repeatedly while looking at you. You shook your head in amusement and walked to the counter. After the money exchange you and Spencer walked out of the store to the sidewalk.

"Jenny likes you a lot." You say while locking up. "I was thinking you could visit more often, if you want." You continue, a small blush on your face. He looked up and thought for a moment. "I did just meet you and your daughter so I cant make any promises. But if we were to socialize more I would come by more." He said. "Do you wanna get some lunch?" He asks you. Before you could answer you both hear a banging and look at the glass door of the store to see your daughter kicking the door and looking very angry.

"Oh my God!" You say while scrambling with the keys and opening the door. Your daughter then walks out the store and looks at you and Spencer with a pouted lip. "Hey honey, sorry I thought you followed us." You say. Your daughter's only response was to walk away, saying, "Just get me some food."

You walked beside Jenny and took her hand. Spencer walked on the other side of her, keeping his hands in his pockets because she kept trying to get his hand as well.

~At a café

It seems Spencer didn't really understand that much about children seeing how he took you and your daughter to a café. Jenny was fidgeting in her chair out of boredom and was glaring at Spencer, silently cursing him for bringing her to a place she couldn't play at. "So Jenny how was your day?" Spencer asked. She just turned her head to the side and stuck her nose in the air.

"I am not speaking to you, except for now where I am telling you I am not speaking to you, so I will stop speaking…now!" She said.

You giggle into your cup of tea. "Don't mind her, she's not a fan of these kinds of places." You say. You hesitantly place your hand on top of his and smile. He looks up at you with a confused expression and you immediately pull your hand away, your face turning red. "Sorry sorry! I don't know why I did that." You say, deciding to avoid eye contact and just drink more tea.

The air was thick with awkward tension and silence. "If you really wanna know Spencer, I drew a picture of a dinosaur marrying a goat." Jenny said breaking the silence. "Really?" Spencer replied.

"Yep, and there babies, they have spider babies for some reason though." She said. Before Spencer could even question what Jenny just said a waitress came and put food in front of them. Jenny immediately started chowing down.

"So Spencer, what line of work are you in?" You asked. He took a gulp of coffee and tapped his lips with a napkin. "I work for the FBI." He said simply.

"Really! Do you have a gun! Do you ride a black van! Is there a super computer? Wait are you recording us right now?" Jenny said. She leaned in till her face was over his chest. "Where not bad guys! We just look bad." She said.

You pulled her down back into her seat. "I am so sorry Spencer." You say, trying not to make a scene. Jenny could tell you where getting mad so she shrunk down in her seat. And there it was again, awkward silence.

"What did you do before working at the book store?" He asked. You usually didn't like talking about your life prior to moving but at this point you would have done anything to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Well I used to live in small town in Wisconsin up until a few months ago. When I did live there I worked at a drug store, and babysat a bit." You turned your head and looked at him. "Pretty boring really."

You looked at Spencer and noticed he was looking at your face. "Do I got something on me?" You asked. He snapped out of his mini trance and looked down at his plate. "Um, no it's just, well," He took a swig of his coffee. "Well, I'm a profiler, I'm used to looking at peoples reactions when they talk. Seeing if someone lies is just second nature to me. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." You said, starting to feel a bit insecure. "What could you tell by what I said?" You asked. "I could tell you miss your home."

"And you're right." You both gave each other an awkward smile before taking a long sip of your drinks.

"Is this the part where you kiss?" Jenny asked out of nowhere. Both you and Spencer chocked on your drinks and looked at the young girl.

"NO!" You both yelled causing Jenny to laugh.


	3. It's on my way

Spencer had just gotten off the plane. He was feeling good. They found a kidnapped woman and returned her to her family. After being caught the kidnapper gave himself up willingly. He felt real good. Everyone else had plans so he was just going to go home, make a nice warm cup of coffee and book, maybe even a crossword! Oh the possibilities.

He said his goodbyes to the tea and headed out. He decided to walk this time around due to his good mood, sorry public transport. The man was just walked, hands deep in his pockets, and thinking of his awaiting home.

"Damn it!"

"Ooooh~ mommy said a swear!"

Spencer looked up and saw you and Jenny standing in front of a gate, behind the gate there was an apartment building. Your arm here full with groceries and you where having trouble getting the key into the fence door. You would have asked Jenny to hold at least one bag or put the key in for you, but she would have either dropped the bag or broken the key inside the lock, on purpose.

"Here mommy, let my put the key in." She said with a wicked smirk. "Not after what you did last time." You said. You daughter just laughed at the memory of what she did. Spencer walked up and thought he'd help a bit, it was literally on his way. "Hey." He spoke up, both you and Jenny looked up. "Spencer!" Jenny squealed. "Are you following us cause that's kind of creepy." She added.

"Ignore her. What brings you in my neck of the woods?" You mentally smacked yourself. _"Why did I say it like that?" _ You shifted back and forth. "Can ya help?" You asked. He walked over and grabbed your keys, finding the right one after a few moments. "Thank you, help me to my door?" you added, a bit nervous.

"Uh, Okay." He replied, taking a few bags out of arms. "It's easier this way." You blushed a little. "Can I hold a bag?" Your daughter chirped in. He was about to hand her a bag of eggs before you yelled "NO!" He looked at you then the mischievous glint in your daughter's eyes. He just backed away slowly and followed you up a flight of stairs. "There is an elevator." He pointed out.

"And there's a woman who hates elevators." You replied. "You know I was stuck in an elevator once, my friend thought it would be funny to jump a little, then-" He stopped when you turned and looked at him. "I'll be quiet now." He added. You both reached the second floor, stopping in front of a blue door mark 23-B.

You unlocked the door, your daughter and him walked in after you. "You can just put those anywhere, I'll sort them out in a bit." You said. He placed the bags on a coffee table and was about to head out when Mother Nature started calling.

"Um, do you have a restroom?" He asked shyly. "No we have a bucket." Your daughter said. You just tapped her arm and told her to watch TV. "Down the hall." He walked towards the room at the end of the hall and did his business.

Jenny was watching "My Little Pony", so you decided to go to your room and put on your comfy cloths. Walking to your room, you didn't bother closing the door, for of habit.

After a few minuets, Spencer finished his business and walked out of the restroom. As he walked down the hall he noticed a door open. When he reached the door his curiosity got the better of him. Looking in, his face immediately turned red. In the room you where standing with no shirt, just a bra and pants. Picking a comfy shirt to wear.

When you made your selection, you turned to look in the mirror and noticed the tall man looking at you, red in the face, mouth hung open. You quickly put the shirt on, your arm getting caught in the wrong hole, soon enough you where able to put it on correctly.

You both stared at each other for a few minuets before he said. "I'm sorry!" and ran out. You ran after him but he was already down the stairs and out of the gate. "Damn it!" You yelled.

"You said a swear again." Jenny said, oblivious to what just happened. You just gave her a frustrated sigh and began putting away groceries.


	4. I wasn't naked!

**UUUUUGH! I hate school. Remember kids, don't fuck up or you have to repeat 12****th**** grade. Well here is a chapter of fanfiction.**

"Wait he saw you naked!" Julia, your co-worker yelled. You quickly shushed her. Customers began to look in direction. When they all turned back to do there own thing you looked at Julia. "Shut up, and he only saw me in my bra, I had my pants on okay." You corrected her. She just shrugged.

"Okay, okay so he saw you _half _naked. So what, I mean the mailman saw me in my underwear before, no big deal." She said. You gave her a deadpan expression before smacking her on the arm lightly. "It's different. It is a big deal. I mean I was hoping to get to know him more. And Jenny absolutely adores him. And this little thing could have messed up everything." You said, putting your face in your hands.

"Or maybe you made him want more~." Julia said in a singsong tone. You looked up and saw Spencer walk into the bookstore. Spencer was making a b-line towards you, his cheeks slightly flushed, and forehead beginning to sweat. "Try another strip tease." Julia said before walking from behind the counter. She walked past Spencer and turned to make a sexual gesture with her hand.

You ignored her immature behavior and took a deep breath. When Spencer got to the counter you both sat in awkward silence. The silence was maddening, so he spoke. "You must be busy today?" He started. "Usually it's slow."

"Um yeah. We've been getting more business lately." You say awkwardly. After a moment of silence you speak again. "I just want to say I'm not mad, it's my fault I left the door open. I forgot you where there." You said matter of fact.

He looked at you then to the ground, most likely to hide his blush. "I'm sorry." He said. You smiled at this. He was just so adorable right now, almost like a kid. You lightly hit his shoulder. "How about we forget it happened, we get some dinner later maybe?" You said. He looks up and at you and smiles. He still has crimson on his cheeks but he ignores it. "That would be nice. Is tomorrow okay?" He asked. You nodded. He turned to see new books on the shelves. He walked to the shelves as if under a trance.

Julia took this time to walk back towards you with a grin plastered on her face. "So how did it go?" She asked in a valley girl tone. You looked at her with a small smile and huge blush. "I think where going on a date." You said while covering your smile.

**I know it's a short chapter but this was kinda all I could think of at the moment ^^; plus I wanna start writing the date chapter and I wanna continue my other stuff along with new stuff so stay tuned.**


End file.
